1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus having improved electric properties and image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable and thin film type flat panel apparatus are increasingly used as display apparatuses. Among flat panel display apparatuses, an organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus having a wide viewing angle, good contrast and rapid response time, and has been attracting attention as a next generation display apparatus.
The organic light emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic light emitting layer. When a voltage is applied to the first electrode and the second electrode, visible lights may be generated from the organic light emitting layer.
In this case, contamination and damage may be generated due to a sealing part disposed on the second electrode or impurities.
Due to the above-described factors, the improvement of the image quality and electric properties of the organic light emitting display apparatus may be limited.